


A Good Idea At the Time

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Kind of inspired by some of those “Jack is touched-starved and gets cuddles from others through a debt or whatever” prompts I’ve seen as well as what I’ve heard about Pitch’s backstory in the books with his daughter. We see Pitch as the villain in most of these but I would really like to see some one-sided attraction from Jack while Pitch is thinking of Jack as more like a son.Ideally, they end up being essentially cuddlebuddies (maybe Jack saves Pitch and wants hugs as payment and then they just end up keeping it up because Pitch also knows how it feels to be alone and attention/touch-starved for centuries) and they start talking about their previous lives during long sessions of just laying around and snuggling, and right as Pitch is starting to get that fatherly/protective feeling for Jack, Jack proves himself to be a hormonal teenager and goes for smooches and makes everything awkward. Whether it moves on to actual sexytimes or settles into something comfortable and familial is up to the filler."I did not get the bonus. But I did include hints of the secret bonus that is always there when one has the chance to avoid blackice in a blackice prompt.
Relationships: One-sided Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 20
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	A Good Idea At the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/26/2013.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "Bonus for Pitch using his influence over fear to keep the Nightmares away while Jack sleeps."

Jack, never one to think too much about what he does before he does it, at least notices that when he casually touches Pitch’s arm while checking up on him after the battle, Pitch doesn’t pull away.  
  
When he visits again, he decides he’ll try that again. And, again, Pitch doesn’t tell him to knock it off. Instead, he invites him to sit down with him at small, spindly black table. “I’d offer you tea,” he says, “but my voice and appearance are really just an illusion. Truthfully, I can’t remember the last time I did something so human as drink.”  
  
“Well,” Jack says, “I guess it was the same for me, until I got my memories back.”  
  
Pitch smiles grimly. “And now you have plenty of opportunities for eggnog and Christmas cookies at least, I suppose?”  
  
“Yeah.” Jack smiles for a moment, but his expression turns unusually serious as he looks up at Pitch. “For three hundred years though, it wasn’t good. Ah, I’m terrible with words. But I was okay—and I probably would have been okay for a lot more time—with my center being what it is. But it was still hard. Sandy was the only person I was ever able to interact with, even a little.”  
  
“And he’s very busy and he doesn’t talk.”  
  
“Doesn’t? Don’t you mean can’t?” Pitch says nothing. “But how did you manage it? I mean…being alone longer. Being fear. Do you have your memories?”  
  
“Clearly, since the most recent battle did happen, I did not ‘manage’ it,” Pitch says drily. “But I do have memories.” His tone softens. “They are mostly incomplete and fragmentary. Some shine like beacons. Others stab like knives. It’s taken me centuries to piece them together into some sort of narrative, and I may be wrong in the story I have constructed. It was a very long time ago, after all, and perhaps only one person I can ask about those days. And there are several reasons why that is currently impossible.”  
  
“What do you remember?” Jack asks. “Even if it’s false, I love a good story.”  
  
“It’s also a long story.” Pitch stands up, and so does Jack. “And I am a very old, and very tired, spirit. Come back later and then I will tell you some of it.”  
  
“You can count on it,” Jack says, throwing his arm around Pitch’s shoulders for a moment, and he’s almost sure that Pitch briefly leans into the touch.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jack isn’t sure when ‘later’ is, but he can’t wait for it. Pitch may be very old and very tired, but he’s also very beautiful. And he doesn’t seem to mind Jack touching him. Goodness knows how he’d longed for some simple—or not so simple—physical comfort over the centuries, so why shouldn’t he be the one to comfort Pitch? He wouldn’t take it too fast, of course, but they both needed to be held, right?  
  
His hopes for what Pitch hopes for seem to be confirmed when, upon entering Pitch’s lair once more, the spindly table and chairs have been replaced with a sofa.  
  
“I thought it would be more comfortable,” Pitch says, inviting Jack to sit down with a gesture. He does, and, going for broke, he decides to nestle right against Pitch instead of sitting at the other end. Pitch’s eyes widen in surprise for a moment, but then he smiles a little and drapes one of his arms around Jack’s shoulders. Jack is still so much a child, after all, and doesn’t a position like this seem to strengthen some of the memories he’s going to tell? He’s told stories while sitting like this before, hasn’t he? Though the figure at his side had certainly been warmer.  
  
Almost immediately Jack gets lost in the sound of Pitch’s voice, so different now from any of the other times he’s heard him speak, as if he’s telling a bedtime story. His facial expressions are changed, as well, and it’s almost hypnotizing to see how gently expressive that sharp-edged face can be. As he’s telling his story, sometimes he tightens his arm around Jack’s shoulders and gestures with the other, and Jack is more than okay with that.  
  
At some point, for whatever reason, Pitch pauses for a long moment, looking off into the dense shadows surrounding them. And Jack, never one to think much about what he does before he does it, takes this opportunity to lean upward and kiss Pitch on the lips.  
  
This time, Pitch does pull away. “Frost! What are you doing?” He stands up quickly and folds his arms, looking down at the boy on the couch disapprovingly.  
  
“I—um—thought you’d be okay with it. We seem to get along and…you didn’t mind me cuddling up to you and—er—we’ve both been alone for so long…” After this is over, Jack’s going to have definitive data on whether immortals can die of embarrassment.  
  
Pitch sighs and rubs his temples. “First of all, Jack, you need a stronger survival instinct. Secondly, you need better manners. Thirdly, I—I do miss touch, but my unlikely fantasy of our relationship places us as father and young son. As it has since the business in the Antarctic. And, finally, even if I could change my thinking on that matter…my romantic interests lie elsewhere.”  
  
“Oh,” says Jack in a very small voice. Hopefully this will be funny later, because it sure isn’t now.  
  
“I don’t want to drive you away, Jack,” Pitch says, an edge of desperation in his voice. “But please don’t think that any simple gestures of affection I accept or give mean anything more.”  
  
“O—okay.” Jack nods. If he had only thought for two seconds! He could just kick himself right now. And now, just great—he knows it’d be horrible to leave Pitch alone again, but they want to be together in such different ways. It’s an unsolvable problem for now, so Jack decides to change the subject. “So who are you interested in?”  
  
Pitch scoffs. “I’m certainly not going to tell you. Our relationship has always been difficult, and now it is impossible to repair. There is no point in me discussing it.”  
  
“Come on, Pitch. Anything can be forgiven, right? Even the rest of the Guardians get less angry at you day by day.”  
  
“There is one act that does preclude forgiveness.”  
  
“Okay, racking my brains here.” Jack stands up, picks up his staff and leans on it as he thinks. “Um, no, not coming up with anything. I’ve seen people do crazy, crazy things. Unless you’re talking about literal prevention, in which case I guess murder—”  
  
Pitch raises his eyebrows slightly.  
  
“You’re kidding.”  
  
“And why should I be kidding?” Pitch asks, sounding offended.  
  
“You’re not kidding. Oh shit. And was this…uh…a _recent_ thing?”  
  
“Unfortunately yes. Are you quite done, Frost?”  
  
“Oh my god. Say…what if I tried to help?”  
  
“NO. Absolutely not. That is the worst idea I have ever heard in my life, and I talk to myself.”  
  
“So I saw this movie once, called _The Parent Trap_ …”  
  
Pitch makes the most disgusted face Jack has ever seen. “Jack, I’m kicking you out!”  
  
“For today?”  
  
“For today,” Pitch grumbles.  
  
“Hug before I go?”  
  
“Don’t try anything funny,” Pitch warns, but still embraces him.  
  
“Just you wait,” Jack calls as he flies away, “This is going to be epic!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> xxdaimonxx said: I never ship blackice but I can’t help laughting nonstop when jack try getting pitch attention but pitch is like “…nooo”, thats actually a totally fun relation


End file.
